In networks such as 4G/LTE/LTE-A cellular networks, a mobile communication device switches from an idle mode state to a connected mode state when a voice call or data communication (e.g. uplink, downlink, etc.) is required. After such data communication is completed, the mobile communication device then switches back to the idle mode state from the connected mode state. Typically, a serving cell of a stationary mobile communication device does not change as a result of any switch from the idle mode state to the connected mode state.
However, in certain scenarios when the stationary mobile communication device is located in an area covered by multiple cells, the mobile communication device performs a handover from a first cell (e.g. with a higher frequency priority, and lower received signal power/quality) to a second cell (e.g. with a lower frequency priority, and higher received signal power/quality) for a data connection or a voice call. Once the call has ended or data communication is complete, the mobile communication device performs cell reselection from the second cell back to the first cell. Under certain circumstances, this “ping-pong” reselection/handover loop between the cells can potentially be repeated an inordinate number of times.
Specifically, as mobile communication devices utilize more and more applications (e.g. e-mail, web-browsers, instant message applications, social networking applications, etc.) that require intermittent data communications, the rate at which mobile communication devices switch between idle and connected mode states (which, in turn, cause associated handovers/reselections) increases dramatically. Further, in order to initiate a handover, a variety of cell measurements, reports, and commands are required; while a reselection requires cell measurements, as well. To this end, network overhead, mobile communication device power consumption, etc. can be become overly burdensome, as mobile communication devices are required to repeatedly switch between cells via handovers/reselections. This can, in turn, result in reduced quality of service on the part of the network, and limited battery life on the part of the mobile communication device.